Everyone Hates the Lannisters
by onetruelove23
Summary: Cross-over/AU with Rizzoli and Isles and Game of Thrones. (Even if Rizzles fans haven't seen GoT, I believe this will still be enjoyable). Some biological "barriers" in child-bearing are ignored here. Use your imagination. ;) I'm not the best long-term story writer, but I try. I hope you enjoy! Characters belong to their corresponding shows. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling back the arrow, feeling the stress of the string with the bow held erect. Lining up to the target, breathing in subtly. Another moment passes, then the arrow flies decidedly off course into a post far from the desired shot.

"For the love of the gods, Bran! Haven't I taught you to shoot straight?" I cannot help but bellow out, smacking my hand down on the porch rail that Maura and I stand behind. Bran jumps as a result, and I immediately notice how his metaphorical tail goes between his legs. His dire wolf whimpers before prancing behind a nearby shed, showing Bran's internal emotions.

Maura reaches her hand over to touch my arm, stopping me before I go on. "Jane..." She looks up to our son. "You're doing fine, my dear. Keep practicing!" Robert and Arya snicker softly at their brother as he runs to find his wolf, Summer. I hear little foot steps as Rickon runs up, grasping my wife's black, fur cloak with one hand and her dark blue skirt in the other.

"Mama, I'm hungry. Can't we go inside? It's cold out here." He tugs her skirt relentlessly.

"Now Rickon, you know we're supposed to spend this time outside so that your siblings can practice..." He looks utterly downtrodden, so my wife revises what she was going to say. "Hmm, go find Sansa..I'm sure she'll take you inside." She brings her hand up to his cheek gently, admiring the little boy whom I can safely say looks like me.

"Thank you, Mama, Mother." He hugs both of our legs in a way that indicates he just solely is glad to be going indoors. I suppose that is the essence of most three-year old boys, anyways.

"He does look just like you, you know..." I look over at Maura as she speaks, once our little boy has ran to find his sister. I am stumped as to how she read my mind, just like she always does, and she can tell. "You always look at him, Arya, and Bran the same way...It didn't take long for me to notice you wanting some of our children to resemble you." She smirks, obviously satisfied with herself for being able to hit the nail on the head.

"Now, now...I may have slightly wanted them to look like me, but that was purely selfish. Their lives would all be easier if they favored you like Sansa and Robb..." I take a step closer to her, running my hand over her beautiful, honey blonde braid that goes to the middle of her back. "Life is always easier for the beautiful."

Maura leans up and kisses my cheek, whispering how I am unbelievable in multiple ways before we realize that a man is rushing towards us. "Lord Stark..." He bows to me first, then to Maura while kissing her hand in custom. "Lady Stark..." We both nod at him.

"Yes, General. Do you require us?" I turn on my cold demeanor that I am famous for in all the seven kingdoms. It's a drastic change from my personality that I allow to come out around my wife and sometimes my children, but professionalism is a must when you are the Lord of the North.

"Yes, my Lord. We've received a crow from the South. It appears the King along with all of the Lannisters are en route to Winterfell." He hands me a paper that says basically the same thing that he just stated. _The Lannisters._

"_The Lannisters?_" Maura looks at me in a highly-upset way. I can tell her elation at seeing her family is much lower than that of a normal person. Then again, the Lannisters are highly volatile and far from being a normal family.

"Yes, my Lady. I apologize for being the bearer of bad news." He bows low to the ground.

I shake my head. "No apologies necessary, General. Arise and go make preparations for their arrival. Make sure the entire East Wing is available for the King's disposal." The General nods and excuses himself with grace before rushing to get things together. _A day to get ready for the arrival of the snarkiest and most affluent people in the_ realm...I almost start ranting about my own disgruntlement before I realize Maura's true emotional state. The look in her now-watery eyes indicates that she doesn't desire for the reunion of her with her family after the past ten years to occur in our household nor any time soon. _She'd be better off never seeing them again...As would I._

I put my arms around her tenderly, pulling her out of the sight of the children before kissing her head. She lets her tears flow out of her bright hazel eyes freely, knowing this will probably be the last time we are completely alone until we are rid of the Lannisters once more. "Hey, hey...Maur, everything's going to be _okay._ I'll be the first person to admit that I despise your family, and that's just if I think of all the horrible things they've done to you and not even of what they've done to my house and all Northerners, but do not let them get to you like this. You've done nothing to be ashamed of...You've married me, first off, by which you've earned allies for the Lannisters even if we do hold many grudges towards them...You have made five beautiful children whom all have Lannister ties, even if they do not care to admit it...They'll be perfectly thrilled with all the things that you've done, and if anything we will be able to simply suffice them so that they hopefully stay away for another decade or two..." I hold my hands on the sides of her face through my entire monologue, brushing tears out from her eyes and doing my best to elicit a few small smiles from her.

She grips my forearms firmly, leaning forward to allow me to kiss her lips this time. I press my lips to hers tightly, willing her to take some of my strength in order that she can get back to her peaceful state. "Thank you, Jane..." She kisses me now, us both savoring the moment before she pulls back. "You need to go help prepare...I'll stay with the children..." I'm just about to object to leaving her alone before she interrupts me. "I'll be fine, Jane. I promise. Go." I just nod simply, flashing an encouraging smile to her before wrapping my cloak tighter around me and heading for the dreaded tasks that await. _The perks of being a Lord, I suppose. An hour meant to be spent with your family instead going just to please the Lannisters._

_..._

__ "Mother, this corset is too tight..." Sansa's wild blonde hair flows down her shoulders as she adjusts her pale pink gown. She stands between Robb, whom I made be dressed in his formal set of armor, and Arya, whom we convinced to actually wear a white blouse and dark green skirt. Rickon keeps annoying Bran until he finally shoves him down onto the ground.

"Okay, Bran, Rickon, _behave!_ And Sansa, sweetheart, you did not have to wear that dress. YOU picked it." Jane responds, though my thoughts are the exact same. She comes and stands on my left side, Robb on my right, and places her arm around my waist in a supporting manner. Not only do I dread the arrival of my brother, his unruly children, mother, and father, but I also feel incredibly exposed in the Southern-styled dress that I'm wearing from my past life with the Lannisters. It's especially revealing in the front and is an ivory-colored silk. I also have my hair down in a very rare occurrence with only the front pieces braided back. _I guess it will help them cope with my moving up North to be with Jane if I still look like their beloved daughter._

"Everything's going to be _alright, _my love...If it's any consolation, you look absolutely _ravishing._" Jane kisses my cheek, pulling back with her hand still on the small of my back as we look ahead on the path that the Lannisters are sure to come through any second. I also feel Robb take my hand, squeezing it tightly. I cannot help but lean up to kiss his cheek in thanks before settling back into position. _If they are not happy with my beautiful family, then I have no need to maintain a relationship with them._ Though I make this commitment in my mind, I know that it isn't that simple when your horrid family is currently in power over all those in the realm.

"_ALL KNEEL IN THE PRESENCE OF THE ROYAL FAMILY. I PRESENT TO YOU FORMER KING JOHNATHAN LANNISTER, FORMER QUEEN MARTHA LANNISTER, KING JAIME LANNISTER, PRINCE JOFFREY LANNISTER, AND PRINCESS MARCELLA LANNISTER." _The Lannisters' squire announces to us, and we all bend the knee as the royal carriage pulls up. My father comes out first, then my mother and the rest of my family. _Gods help us._..

They walk straight up to Jane and me. "Rise, dutiful servants of the throne." Jane stands up, as do the rest of us.

"We weep for the loss of Cersei, Your Graces." Jane bows down, nodding at Jaime and at my father.

"You're too kind..." Jaime's voice is especially heartless as Jane shakes hands with him, my father, and then kisses my mother's hand.

"We are honored by the royal family's presence in Winterfell." Jane nods once more, respecting formality and maintaining her professional demeanor even though I can sense her building fury towards my family. Unlucky for me, my family turns their gazes to me now.

"Oh Maura..." My mother throws her arms around me and kisses my cheek. "It's been ten years too long, my dear. You really should visit more often." I try not to object to the physical contact that I've grown to loathe over the years, remembering my place as a subject in the eyes of my family members.

"Thank you, Your Grace." I curtsy as she pulls away.

"I may be royalty, but I'm still your Mother..." She eyes me in a way that I cannot read, as if she is hiding something. She then goes on to shower my children with adoration as if she's truly the best grandmother in the world, even though she hasn't even met Arya, Bran, or Rickon before now.

My father nods at me after kissing my hand. "You've had many sons, Maura...I knew you would...And you look just like your mother..." He keeps it short, and now I'm utterly convinced that my family is being deceptive for some reason.

My brother's reaction confuses me even more so. "Maura...My sister..." He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek, lingering a protracted amount of time. I cannot mask how uncomfortable I feel, and I can sense Jane's disproving gaze landing on Jaime's back as well. He seems to be utterly oblivious. "It's been too long." He pulls back to where he's just holding my hands tightly. "You look like royalty, my beloved Maura." He kisses both of my hands and officially begins to overstay his welcome.

"We mourn the loss of Cersei, Your Grace." I pull my hands away as discreetly as possible, bowing my head down low.

He doesn't even acknowledge my statement, as if it doesn't even bother him. "I'm your brother. No need to use formalities with me...I love you, Maura...We shall...talk later, of course." He flashes a completely-fake smile at Jane before walking along, not even bothering to look at my children. Joffrey and Marcella follow in suit, going off to play with the children as my guards escort the rest of the family to their chambers.

"Well, I know a group of five children who are going to hate the rest of the Lannisters' stay, especially if they have to pacify those annoying and snobbish brats the entire time." Jane whispers in a comical way into my ear, succeeding in her goal of making me bust out laughing.

"Jane...You really should try to be more careful what you say...You never know who's listening." I walk with her, hand in hand up to our chambers to prepare for tonight's feast.Luckily for us, the wing designated for our guests is far from the Stark quarters.

"I'd say anything if it means cheering up my wife...Maura, I don't know if I can pretend to like these people for this long...especially if they try to do anything to you or my children, which you very well know they might." I can feel her hand tense in mine as we shut the door behind us to our wing of the castle.

"Darling, do not worry about me..." I wrap my arms around her, burying my head into her chest so that she cannot see how much of a lie I am telling. "I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Citizens of Winterfell...We present to you the Former Queen, Former King, King, Prince, and Princess of the realm." _All citizens fall onto their knees in front of the royal family before being told they may rise once more. Jane and I are the first to rise, followed by our children as we head to our table in the feast. Our entire family sits on the right side of the table with the Lannisters facing us on the opposite side, as is custom.

"May the gods bless our meal and your stay, Your Graces." Jane blesses the food before we all begin to eat. I make sure not to meet eye contact with any of the royalty, knowing it would lead to conversation. Rickon sneaks out of his seat beside Bran and comes to crawl into my lap. He buries his small head into my neck.

"Mama, I want to go to bed. I don't like the Lannisters." No one besides Jane and I can hear the little boy as he whines, but it still scares me slightly. _My children are picking up on my behavior..._

"_Sweetie, be nice. They're family." _I feel exasperated as I blatantly lie to my baby, but I know there's no other way.

"Your children are just darling, Maura." My mother smiles in what seems to be a genuine fashion across the table. "I just wish that they got to see their grandmother more often. That might insight a little more class in the little rascals." I stop mid-stroke in trying to cut up some food for Rickon, meeting Jane's glance for a split second. _She did not just insult my children right to their faces..._Jane squeezes my leg, saving the day as per usual.

"I suppose we're not blessed with the amenities King's Landing has to offer, Your Grace." Jane states it matter-of-factly, sounding neither insulting nor appreciative.

My mother acts as if Jane never even spoke. "Oh and Sansa and Robb, how magnificent that they were graced with the Lannister appearance. Keeping the bloodline pure is of _utter _importance." Sansa, whom sits at my right, looks up at me and Jane sheepishly, then looks down into her lap with flushed cheeks. Again, I feel my mother's insults spread across the heads of my children, even if it is just directed at the younger ones who happen to have darker hair and eyes like Jane.

Jane catches my gaze once more, clearing her throat. "Sansa, Robb, why don't you take your siblings and the Prince and Princess out to play? I imagine this feast is rather boring for you younger ones." I sigh of relief as my children leave, not able to hear the snide remarks of the Lannisters any longer. I know Jane and I will have to talk to them about it later.

"Good idea having the children leave, Jane. Now we can discuss why we've really come here." I stop suddenly, not moving my body while I look up to my father who has now decided to speak.

"And what would that be, Your Grace?" Jane borders sounding impatient, but her reaction is masked enough not to be disrespectful. I slip my hand into hers and cling to it for dear life.

"Well, as Martha mentioned earlier, we Lannisters have no desire but to keep the bloodlines pure...It is the noblest thing one could hope to accomplish in life." I feel Jane's anger building about the clearly-directed insult towards our marriage as she grits her teeth. _Please, Jane. Don't do this. We can't make them mad now._

"What does that have to do with us, Your Grace?" The title at the end is entirely forced this time. I'm glad that my former family members cannot read Jane as well as I can, or else we'd be bordering treason currently.

"Well, Joffrey has just come of age a few weeks ago. We figure it's about time for his and Sansa's marriage to-"

I jump to my feet, Jane trying to hold me back instinctively even though I'm simply standing up. "Their _what?!"_ Just then, stopping me from reaming out the Former King of the realm, Sansa rushes in.

"Mama, Mother, help! Joffrey's hurting Arya!" She's crying indefinitely, and Jane rushes over first to see what's going on with me trailing right behind her.

We enter the courtyard to see Joffrey, wooden sword in hand as he brings it down repeatedly onto my daughter. Robb is trying to shield Arya from him without actually touching him, knowing that would also be treasonous. Bran is holding Rickon as he sobs loudly.

"HEY, HEY! STOP IT!" Jane thinks of nothing but my daughter's safety, reaching to pull the sword from Joffrey's hands. In the blink of an eye, he brings its hilt right into the side of Jane's face before she can take it from him. Arya stands to her feet, rushing over to me and into my arms while she cries also. "What on EARTH were you doing to my daughter?"

"Is that any way to speak to the Prince?" Joffrey retorts in an incredibly-elitist manner, noticing that his father and grandparents are also outside too.

"ENOUGH! What is going on out here?" Father screams, going over to grab Joffrey by the shoulder.

"Lord Joffrey was beating my sister..." Sansa says before walking over to me and allowing me to wrap my arm around her while the other rests around Arya. Both of their crying has been reduced to a muted sniffling now, though they both are definitely still upset.

"And why was that, Joffrey?" Jaime asks him inquisitively, which is answered by a simple, uninterested shrug. Jane's anger is most assuredly raging beneath her skin, but she doesn't show it while she walks over to pick up Rickon and stand behind me with Bran and Robb. _The Stark house all standing together against the tragedy that comes wherever the Lannisters roost. _

After a few moments, Martha speaks in an annoyed manner, probably due to the interruption of the feast. "Well...now that that is all settled out, I believe we should call it a night..." They do not bring up the matter of marriage again. I suppose they realize it's for the best as I pick up Arya and walk with my true family up to our end of the castle. _This is what happens when the Lannisters come...Nothing but disaster._

After tending to Arya's wounds, it took over an hour simply to calm her down and convince her that everything was alright, and Maura had to stay with her until she fell asleep. Putting the younger boys to bed took another hour too, simply because neither of them understand why Joffrey doesn't have to be punished for hitting girls if they would have to be if they did...I truly didn't have an answer to give them on why that was fair in any way, which is the biggest failure that a parent could have in this life.

I step into my master bedroom and shut the door behind me to find Maura standing there, brushing her long and gorgeous hair and dressed in her silk night robe. I walk over, simply hooking my arms around her waist from behind and resting my forehead on the back of her neck in defeat. _This has to have been one of the worst evenings in a long time...all because of the Lannisters._ I take a few deep breaths before speaking, not wanting to direct _any_ of my anger towards my wife. "Is Sansa alright?"

She nods, letting out a breath of air and putting down her brush before turning to embrace me. "Robb is talking to her now, and I talked to her earlier...She's just trying to process how unfair this is for Arya..." She sighs softly, pulling away to go lay down on her side of our bed.

"What is it you're not telling me, darling?" I strip out of my armor as quickly as possible, hanging it on the dresser and washing off my body with great speed in the water container.

"I'm just thinking of poor Sansa...We _cannot_ marry her off to that _monster._" I can hear it in Maura's voice as she begins to cry, curling up on her side facing me. _Just like they tried to do with Maura and Jaime._ I slowly slip into my robe, coming and laying beside her and allowing her to put her head on my chest.

"We won't let them take her, Maura...If you hadn't have spoken up today, believe me I would have." I run my hand through her beautiful hair before kissing her head. "I'm not going to let the Lannisters tear my family apart, alright?" Maura sniffles quietly, nodding and moving to a more natural position for sleep, still extremely close to me as I turn to face her.

"I love you, Jane...I would not be surviving _this_ without you."

I shush her softly while burrowing in closer to her. "I love you too, Maur."


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, I wake up and am surprised by an empty bed. _Jane must have started the day early. _I go through my normal routine, except this time by myself, washing my hair and slipping into a formal but Northern-styled, emerald dress. _I'm done trying to please the Lannisters...they're not my family anymore._ I French braid my hair before heading out into the corridor, my black cloak in hand.

I slowly bring the door shut behind me, not wishing to draw attention to myself as I head throughout my family's quarters. I check Sansa's room, followed by Arya's and Robb's, still unable to find any of my family. _What is going on?_ I turn at the end of our chambers, looking into a mirror as I pull my cloak over my shoulders and reposition my hair.

"You look as ravishing as ever, sister." I jump as I look around, finding the source of this sound to be my brother Jaime who is leaning against the far wall coolly.

"Your Grace...you've caught me at a disadvantage. Surely you'd rather not be inside of my family's quarters...They do not seem fit for a King." I curtsy respectfully, trying not to hear how my brother just referred to me with the same adjective that my wife did not long before.

"It certainly isn't fit for a Queen." He steps forward slowly though clearly on mission, stopping in front of me close enough to make my hands start to shake. Bad memories flood into my mind instantly, ranging from being of my father to his many knights..._Oh, there were so many knights..._"I don't see how that's entirely fair, since the throne was meant to be for _you._" What he says is true, I know. If I hadn't chosen marrying Jane and moving up North, my being two year's Jaime's senior would have put me onto the throne with him as his Queen. _But that's not the life I wanted. Jane is my only love and my life...Why can't he see that? _

"You're the much better choice for which of us should be on the throne, Your Grace. I only fade in comparison." I try to sound admirable, knowing that's the only way I'll get out of this situation.

"You're very correct, sister...But it doesn't just have to be one Lannister on the throne..." _Oh no..._I immediately glance to the exits in the room, knowing this cannot end well and knowing that I cannot win a confrontation with the King of the realm. He slips his hands around my wrists, as if knowing what I'm trying to do. "Keeping the bloodlines pure is the top priority, sister...We Lannisters must stick together, if you will. But, alas, I'm sure you remember this all from our childhood...We were inseparable, perfect for each other."

"I'm not a Lannister anymore, Your Grace. I belong to the Stark household now."

"Oh, like hell! You belong where I say you belong, you _mouthy whore!_" He instantly explodes and shoves me against the wall, still gripping my wrists tightly as he bends me over the top of a nearby chair. "You will do what your King commands!" I cry out as he yanks my skirt up, his nails digging into my sides painfully. I bite down on the fabric of the chair and sob out loud. _Not again...Gods, please, no..._I slowly give up hope as he starts to unbutton his pants, but just as he shoves himself inside of me, I hear a gasp of utter fear echoing behind us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MOMMY?" Tears stream my face as I realize that little Rickon is standing over near the entrance to the room, his presence making Jaime immediately release me.

Jaime looks more pissed than you can imagine, and he grabs my wrist and leans in. I fear he's going to hit me, but instead he just angrily spits into my face "This isn't over."

Practicing for the day is the only thing that maintains normality with the presence of the Lannisters, and I am very grateful for it. I work with Bran on archery, Robb teaches Arya's the art of swordplay, and with today's circumstances, even Sansa votes to spend more time with the family by training in wielding daggers. I assume Rickon is still inside with his sleeping beauty Mother as we enjoy our time as a family, and my suspicions are confirmed as Maura walks out with Rickon sticking close to her and glued to her hand. I walk up to meet them, and as I grow nearer to them, I can see that something is off kilter. Rickon looks terrified and heartbroken, which is even more projected on Maura's face. I reach them and kiss Rickon on the head before standing in front of my wife. She tries to fake a smile, but only tears come. They cause me to wrap my arms around her tightly, pressing a kiss onto her forehead as I fear what it is that I failed to protect her from.

"Maura...What happened?" I do not even lessen my grip on her enough for her to pull away.

"I'm fine..." She shakes her head profusely, sticking to the statement she told me when the Lannisters arrived. _I'm fine..._I knew it was a lie from the first moment it left her lips. But, even though I know this is a dire issue to be dealt with that would make Maura so upset, I also know my introverted and headstrong love would not share something with me in public in front of our children. _Or if she thought it would upset me..._I sorely hope the latter isn't the case, kissing her head lovingly and stating that we will talk about it when we are alone. _Gods, let her be okay._

_ "_Bran, you need to actually start doing something besides archery. That's a woman's sport." Robb yells at his little brother while dueling with Arya. Sansa is playing with Rickon a few feet away from where I'm sitting with Maura.

"Excuse me?" I scoff loudly, rushing over to shove my eldest son playfully. "You wanna go?! I could take you in a duel _any day_!"

"This should be hilarious..." Robb gets his wooden sword, throwing me another before bowing down in the custom. I do as well.

"Feel free to back out at any time." I mock his bow, standing back up as our swords line up between us. In just a second's time, he tries to make the first move with a side swipe towards my legs, which I block easily, throwing him off balance as he stumbles backward slightly. He pauses a moment, regaining his breath before rushing into another attack. I simply maintain defense, not allowing him to even begin an attack before I finish it.

Bran and Arya cheer profusely for me as I begin to take the offense, jabbing at my son and forcing him to back up. He takes a few swings at me with both of his hands on the hilt, which I dodge both of with a smirk on my face. I take my sword down right onto his before ripping it from his hand, instead pointing mine at his neck and forcing him to freeze. A huge smile spreads across my face as my family laughs, and I hand Robb's sword back to him while lowering my own.

"Good match...Next time, stand sideways..." He looks at me in an appalled manner, not understanding how it is relevant. "Smaller target, son." I finally crack a smile out of him, and an unusual event happens as he hugs me.I return the favor, my head going perfectly over his shoulder since he is about my height now. _Sixteen years old..._I remember how he looked as a baby in Maura's arms, and I think about how wonderful of an older brother he is to all of the younger children.

"Thanks, Mother." I nod simply while releasing him, regaining my composure. I look over and see Maura with a sad smile on her face as she watches us together. _I have the best family ever...with the most beautiful wife ever._

An abrupt sound of castle doors opening and closing makes us all turn to look up as Joffrey and Martha walk out with a submissive and outspoken Marcella in tow. _Who let them into our castle during training time? Not even the guards are permitted in here._ I sigh as I realize that it is a true tragedy that my most-hated people in the world are also the most-powerful...I swallow my pride and bow down to the ground along with my family.

"My Prince and Princess, Your Grace."

"You may stand..." Joffrey simply stands there for a few moments basking in his own glory before Martha has to finally permit us to rise. Arya falls in behind me and Maura, avoiding attention from the Lannisters.

"Your Grace, you surely don't want your grandchildren practicing here...After all, this is the Starks' quarters..." The only reason I'm able to save face at all is the fact that Martha is slightly more pleasant than most Lannisters.

"Actually, Lord Stark, we were here because the children wanted to have practice dueling...And your children are the only noble-born ones in this city, so it seems." Martha sits down on the paved wall beside our dueling area and armory. "Continue on. I assume you're best suited to partner the children to duel."

I look over at the kids then at Maura, who has her head looking straight down into her lap as she sits on the paved wall a few feet away from Martha. _She's definitely not being herself..._I shake that thought away as I look back at the children. "Okay, Sansa...I am guessing you'd rather just watch with Rickon and Mama?" She nods wordlessly, getting up with her brother and going to sit beside Maura. She's much more refined than I was when I was thirteen, but I still notice how she sits on the side of Maura farther from the former Queen. "Alright, I guess that means another has to sit out...Why don't we do Arya against Marcella and Joffrey against Robb, if it pleases you, Your Grace. Bran can come be the judge with me." Bran smiles and runs over to me, taking my hand like the sweet little seven-year old he is.

"Sounds marvelous.." Martha halfheartedly answers as she admires some flowers in the planter bed behind her. Joffrey is much more visibly outraged as I hand him his wooden sword, and Marcella just looks at the device as if she's never even seen one before. _This cannot in any way end well._

"Alright...Dueling positions." I look at both of my children for a moment while silently praying they go easy on the Lannisters. "Fight!"

It doesn't take two minutes of Arya's small and quick attacks to disarm Marcella before she screams of her yielding, running over to Martha's side. _I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've heard her speak, if her shrieking counts. _However, my eldest son's battle with the Prince of the same age is much more intriguing. Robb goes into it naturally, feeling his way around the battle with ease and deflecting all of the Prince's attempts at an attack, just as I did to him earlier. Robb's face is coated in rage, and I'm sure it is there because of Joffrey having attacked Arya. Another few moments pass in which Robb misses a few shots that I knew he could take. _He's going easy on him even though he's so furious. _Suddenly, just to finish the duel before Robb's anger bubbles up to the surface and threatens to come out of his mouth, he strikes downward on the Prince's sword and disarms him, his own sword landing right against the Prince's neck, again just like mine had previously.

Robb pulls his sword back just as Joffrey rushes over to Martha. "Grandmother, do something! He cheated!" Joffrey literally looks like a five-year old as he pouts to his grandmother. Martha rises immediately.

"That's enough of that, then. I assume the feast is almost ready...We shouldn't be late to that." She leads Marcella and Joffrey off as if they're mightier than us all and were the actual winners of today's fights.

I flash Robb a smile and a discreet thumbs up before picking up a now-asleep Rickon as our family makes its way into the castle. I hold the boy with one arm and put the other around Maura, not letting her or any of the others out of my sight as we go into Lannister territory.

The only difference tonight at dinner is our seating location around the long feasting table which we use specifically for guests visiting. Maura sits to my right with Sansa, Rickon, and Bran beside her, and Arya and Robb are to my left. The main course is served with sparse conversation, which I am grateful for. As the food is devoured, I hear Jaime utter a disdainful sigh.

"Sister, did you have a part in the picking of this meal? You always were untalented when it came to anything enjoyable...to eat." He glares at Maura, making her stop momentarily in the middle of pulling her fork up to her mouth. I know she is not going to be able to respond as she stares at her plate and chews silently.

"Actually, Maura's been too busy with other things to worry about the entrees served, Your Grace." I hide my bitterness behind a cough, sipping on my wine quietly.

"Ahh...Well, I suppose she's finally learned to keep quiet..." He mutters under his breath his next statement, though we can still hear it. "Especially when it's regarding her rather obvious and well-numbered flaws."

"_Jaime..._" Jonathan scolds his son. "Be nice to your sister..." He turns over to look at Maura. "My apologies, my dear."

"Thank you, Father." It's the first time Maura uses the term Father instead of Your Grace. I can see Jonathan smile slightly while eating the rest of his meal.

Jaime's displeasure is far too noticeable as he stands up, smacking the table with his hand. "Oh, for the love of the gods, let's cut the small talk: Father, tell them why we're here."

"I'm pretty sure we already know this, Your Grace." I stand up as well, thinking of his horrid proposition about Sansa and Joffrey.

"You only know what my dimwitted Father limited me to tell you, but now there's no limits." Jonathan looks straight at the table, obviously bothered but unwilling to speak up against the wrath that is his son. "We're taking Sansa back to King's Landing with us so that her marriage with Joffrey can transpire."

"NO!" Maura and Sansa both scream out at the same time, Sansa jumping to her feet. I move swiftly over to her and gather her into my arms as she sobs uncontrollably. _This is by far the worst way that she could find out about this. _

"_Shh...shh, it's okay sweetie. Don't cry." _I whisper to where only Sansa can hear me as Maura stands and comes to comfort her as well. I pull away when Maura is there to relieve me, looking over at Jaime. "Your Grace, I cannot say that we're just going to send away our eldest daughter to marry her cousin. We Starks marry for love, not by arrangement."

"You silly fool..." Jaime begins to laugh uncontrollably. "We're not _just_ taking Sansa. We're takingmy _dear _sister as well." Everyone gasps of horror as Jaime says this, even his own family.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" I pull both Sansa and Maura behind me. _Not my Maura too._

"Now Jaime...this is ridiculous-" Jonathan stands, reaching out to try and calm his son.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU OLD FOOL! AND YOU WILL REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO, JANE STARK! YOU CANNOT JUST SAY NO TO THE KING. I'M TAKING WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" He darts around the table, coming towards us with high speed. The only thing that stops him is my youngest crying out.

"NO! THAT'S THE MAN THAT HURT MAMA!" Rickon gets up and runs over to Maura, clinging to her as he cries with increasing volume. Jaime immediately stops in his tracks, about five feet in front of me. _He hurt her? _

I crouch down in front of Rickon, coaxing him to look at me. "Hey..., how did he hurt Mama? It's okay..."

"He...He was holding her down and...she was crying...He pulled her skirt up really high..." He sobs and buries his head back into her leg, and I look up to see my wife with her eyes squeezed shut as tears pour rapidly out of them.

"You _raped _my wife?" I stand and turn to the bastard standing there, gritting my teeth together.

"Jaime, that is ABSURD! You had NO RIGHT!" I cannot even appreciate the fact that Jonathan is siding with me because of how furious I feel.

"You all need to leave NOW. The Lannisters have overstayed their welcome in Winterfell." I speak formally and coldly, hiding my emotion.

Jaime chuckles. "You think I'm not going to get what I want?" He steps closer to me, a cocky expression beaming at me as he changes his tone. "Maybe _you're_ the bitch I should've raped." I hear Maura cry out something unaudible.

"You know where you're at, Your Grace? You're in Winterfell, a week's travel on horse from your precious King's Landing and deep in the heart of the North...Who do you think the citizens here are going to pledge their allegiance to, huh?" Jaime looks befuddled, realizing the validity of my point. "The Lannisters will leave here by nightfall before my guards will attack...And my family is not going to be separated by some pompous asshole like _you_."

"You realize what you're doing, don't you? Does the word _treason_ mean anything to you, you dumb, Northern whore?!" Jaime is seething with fury as he spits his words into my face.

"I think you meant to say Janette Stark, Lord of Winterfell...And ask my citizens if I'm not considered the King of the North. I think what they might say regarding your house will upset you...Now, leave my city before I charge you for rape and assault and make sure the dungeons of my castle are the last thing you _ever_ see."

Jaime looks speechless as he raises his hands in defeat, backing away and turning to go towards his family that has already met at the door. As if on queue, the entire crowd in the gathering hall takes a knee, pointing their swords to me and chanting _"__**KING OF THE**__**NORTH.**_" I look around at all the loyal citizens, there being at least two-hundred that were feasting with us. After their chanting dies down, I announce to them:

"All rise. I will humbly accept becoming your King if you deem it fit. Now, if you may leave me to my family." The people begin filing out, but Jaime Lannister stays back to raise his hand up, pointing straight at Maura but looking dead at me.

"The Lannisters _always_ get what they want." And with that, he dashes out before the citizens can get a hold of him while he's unguarded.

I take a few deep breaths, in and out while still gazing at the door. It takes a few moments before I can turn back and look at my family members. I hug all of my children before Robb takes the younger ones to bed, and I'm left looking right at my wife as she still allows tears to stream quietly.

Since the hall is practically empty, I pick her up into my arms with ease before walking her up to our chambers on the top floor above the hall. In silence, I carry her to our bathroom and undress her as she sniffles meekly. I undo the ties on her gown before letting it fall to the floor, leaving her completely bare. I kiss her shoulder gently before taking a wet wash cloth over her body in the most loving and innocent of ways. _I didn't protect her from him...How could I not learn the first time?_ I think of when I had just became a knight for the Lannisters, my sworn duty to protect the Princess Maura Lannister. _And yet you let her bastard father and his knights rape her...You didn't step up and fulfill your oath. So what if you would have died? At least Maura wouldn't have gone through this for so long..._I feel the tears of my past regrets soaking my face and neck as I scrub her body, then getting to her hips as I see raw nail marks, presumably from Jaime. _Oh my gods..._I drop down onto my knees, laying my head on her side as I sob uncontrollably while clinging to her. _How can you protect the people of the North as their King if you can't even protect your own Queen?_

"Jane...Jane, please don't cry..." My incredibly-strong wife hoarsely whispers, gripping my wrists and pulling me to my feet while putting the wash cloth in the washing barrel. She leads me to the bed, helping me out of my armor before we both crawl underneath the covers. I hold her tightly to me, keeping my eyes shut for fear of looking at her and allowing another round of sobs to overtake me.

Both of our breathing patterns level as we lay completely intertwined, not able to move apart in the slightest. I quietly speak in a barely audible and weak voice that is foreign to me. "I couldn't protect you when you were fifteen, and I can't protect you now...This isn't the Lannisters' fault..." _This is my fault._ I do not even have to finish my thought, for Maura knows exactly what I was going to say. She pushes herself up and lays partially on top of me, looking very appalled as she addresses me.

"Don't you _ever_ indicate that what I endured because of my family has anything to do with you. I didn't expect you to get yourself executed by protecting me when I was a child, and I didn't even tell you about what Jaime did...and I didn't think I was going to at all. How could you protect me from something you didn't even know about?" Her face is really close to mine as she speaks, helping to emphasize her point.

"Why?...Why didn't you tell me?" I reach my hand up to cup her neck, pushing our foreheads together to give us both some comfort.

She looks deeply into my eyes without even having to ponder what she says. "Because I know you, my love. I know you wouldn't have even _hesitated_ to go and kill my brother, and I knew you would completely forget the fact that he is still the King of the seven kingdoms...I knew that you would become their prisoner, and then I truly would have no protection and would have lost _you_...So I suppose it's selfish on by behalf. I would die without you."

My face crumples again, as does hers after I utter the simple words. "I would die without you..." Our bodies press together even tighter as our lips meet, our hands and mouths roaming and claiming each other entirely as we seek in desperation to be as close as possible. We fall asleep after calling out each other's names simultaneously, landing on the bed in each other's arms where we will stay always.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes do not even open again until about ten hours later, when I wake up to see streams of light coming through the window and cascading onto our master bedroom's floor. I blink a few minutes until my eyes adjust, and then I realize that Maura's head is tucked right underneath my chin. I smile at the sheer ecstasy of the moment, Maura being the last thing I saw before I went to sleep and the first thing when I woke up. I kiss her on the top of her head as I watch her chest rise and fall peacefully. _She truly is my guardian angel..._

It takes a few moments of just staring at my beloved before I realize that we must have slept in a great amount of time. _I have court today._ I groan at the thought of moving away from Maura, but I realize I at least ought to let her rest a bit more, given how horrible her day was yesterday. I kiss her one more time before pulling away gently and quietly rising to go rinse off and dress in my armor.

I come back into the bedroom from the bathroom, pulling on my long-sleeved, dark grey undershirt, boots, and pants before pulling on my navy blue vest and cloak. I braid my hair back into a pony tail silently, turning around to go towards the door. After I turn, I find myself looking straight into Maura's wide-awake eyes as she lays on our bed, simply gazing up at me.

I finally remember what words are, her effortless beauty rendering me speechless momentarily. "My love...I'm sorry that I woke you." I walk over to the side of the bed she is laying on, sitting down beside her to where I can look into her eyes. She reaches over and takes my hand with both of hers, bringing it up to her lips gently.

"No apologizing...Are you going to court this early?" She keeps her grip on my hand, though she lowers it down to her lap.

"Well, we slept in a rather large amount of time...I hope the children don't think we've forgotten about them. I'm going to check in on them at school before I go to the courts, though...But first," I pull her hands up to my lips this time. "I'm going to go get some lilies to present to my perfect Queen."

A smile spreads across her face as her eyes brighten. "Oh Jane..." I smirk slyly at her as I lean in, our lips meeting in a natural yet blissful kiss.

"I'll see you in a bit, darling." She nods, kissing my lips again before I head to the door and she heads to get ready. I subconsciously wonder if I'm glowing anywhere near as radiantly as she is.

"Mother!" I hear a chorus of Stark children call out as I walk into the school house, accidentally interrupting their teacher's lesson. Arya gets up and runs over to me instantly, clinging to my side. _She must still be reeling from last night. She's never this affectionate._

"Hello, my dear." I kiss her on the head earnestly before looking back up at the rest of the people in the room. "My apologies for the interruption. I just wanted to see my children briefly before going to court."

"N-No apologies necessary, my Lord...I mean, Your Grace." The instructor is trembling in his boots, literally. I nod at him to try to make him calm down before going over and hugging my two youngest close to me and shaking Robb's hand before moving over to Sansa. She wraps her arms around my neck swiftly, speaking in a whisper.

"Mother..." Her voice sounds broken, and it pangs my heart. I kiss her cheek quickly before anyone can see, knowing that I do not want to embarrass her in front of everyone.

"Sansa, my little Dove..." I squeeze her hand supportively.

"Can we talk later, Mother? I-I know you're busy, but-"

"I'm never too busy for my daughter...I'll find out when Maura can meet with us too." She utters a simple and humble 'Thank you' before sitting down.

I turn back to look at the instructor, thanking him and wishing him well before walking back out the way I had come. I can almost hear his sigh of relief after I exit. _I suppose I tend to have that affect on people._

Once outside, I head down the street to the city walls, outside of which are the Lilies of the Valley that my wife has come to favor over the years. I think back to the first time I presented her with these lilies, back about 18 years ago when I married her...

_Nervous does not adequately describe how I feel, standing beside my mother Catelyn, father Eddard, and the priest as I wait for Maura to come with her family. I look upon my parents and wish for what they had; a marriage that was crafted solely out of love and could never be destroyed by enemies. "And oh, how much love I have for Maura"...She's only fifteen, and I sixteen, but it didn't take a month of my being in her service for me to realize that I would never marry anyone else. I've never asked when she realized it, but I didn't deem it necessary because of how much I knew she felt the same way. "She wouldn't have escaped King's Landing with you if she didn't feel the same way..."_

_ My uneasy and scattered thoughts are all ceased precisely when Maura rounds the corner and comes into the cathedral that we stand in, right in the heart of Winterfell. She is wearing a white, satin gown with the top part of her hair braided and the rest curling down her back. Her face shines with the beauty that is so natural and so easy for her to have as she smiles straight at me. "The most-beautiful girl in all the Seven Kingdoms is smiling at me..Unbelievable." I become self-conscious, my hands fidgeting behind my back while I watch her walk down the aisle. "Where's her family?"_

_ When she reaches us, she examines me thoroughly. I am wearing black pants, black boots, and a white button-up with my hair down. She already has tears in her eyes as my mother and father hug her each in turn. _

_ "We're so glad you're joining our family, Maura. It's very clear how much my Janie here loves you..." Mother kisses Maura's cheek before pulling away. _

_ "Thank you, Lady Catelyn...Lord Eddard..." She turns to look at me, slipping her hand into mine gently. "I love your daughter as well...and the lilies of the valley that I found outside of my chambers this morning." I feel my cheeks flush as I squeeze her hand, silently thanking the new gods and the old that our house allows marriage based on love and nothing else. Still, I remember what my first question was when I saw her walking towards us. _

_ "Where are the King and Queen?" _

_ "They..." She takes a deep breath, the tears in her eyes becoming evident again. "They said they were going to voice their disapproval in not attending...They don't appreciate my having left King's Landing..." _

_ "Well, we shall continue on. My dear Maura, you're already a member of our family in our hearts. We will stand in the place of His Grace and Her Grace." My mother squeezes Maura's shoulder, which is clearly appreciated, before her and father take their places behind us, allowing the ceremony to begin._

_ "Princess Maura Lannister and Lady Janette Stark...We're here today for a marriage based on your love, devotion, adoration, and choosing of one another. You may present your rings." I turn towards Maura slightly, not breaking eye contact as I push the diamond and gold wedding band onto her ring finger. She in turn does the same for me, letting tears escape her eyes while she puts on my matching band. Once we are done, the priest continues. I even feel tears in my own eyes, and I realize it's the first time I've cried in front of my family in a long time. I cannot describe how lucky I am. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity..." The priest wraps the ceremonial bandages around our joined hands, as is custom. "Look upon one another and say the words."_

_ Now we turn completely towards one another, holding each other's hands in front of us as we begin to speak in sync: "__**Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days**__..." I can feel her hands shaking and cannot help but reach up to brush the tears out from under her eyes before I speak my own vow. _

_ "Maura Dorothea Lannister, you are my life, my love, my everything...You are the cause of all things good in my life. I thank the gods that I have the ability to know you, speak to you, love you, and now marry you. Not even the gods above can prevent me from protecting you and showering you with my love and devotion as long as we both shall live. I love you with all of my heart, for you are my angel and my moon from everlasting to everlasting." Maura's eyes squint slightly as more tears pour out, and she has to take a few breaths to calm herself down before she says her vows. _

_ "Janette Athena Stark, you are my almighty protector, lover, and savior. I do not possess knowledge of the words that can express what you mean to me...I would die without you. I thank the gods that I have your devotion even though I constantly question what I have done to deserve it. I pray for us to continue to be companions closer than any others have ever been or ever will be. I love you with all my heart and promise myself to you in every way, to bear you many children that we will both love more than any others in all the kingdoms. You are my everything, my sun and stars, from everlasting to everlasting." She sobs as she finishes her vows, knowing that we are officially married and not waiting a second to rush into my arms and kiss me dearly. I hold her as close as possible to me, our lips melding together for the first time in what is and always will be the happiest day of my life. _

I also smile while picking the prettiest lilies that I can find and snipping off the roots in remembrance of our first night together, when the two of us officially became one. I pull a piece of string out of my pocket and tie the flowers together, turning to go back to the castle.

"Pretty flowers...Who are they for? Oh, Maura...Are you still even married to that woman?" I find myself staring into the beady eyes of one of my truest enemies, the only people I hate more than him being the Lannisters. Charles Hoyt. I feel myself touching the scars on my hands subconsciously, the day that I got them coming back as if it was yesterday. "Oh, do your scars still hurt? Hmm, pity...If you had given me more time, I could have fixed them-"

"What the hell are you doing here, Hoyt?" I reach for my sword next, unsheathing it and pointing it threateningly close to Hoyt's torso.

"Now, now...I didn't mean to upset you...Your Grace." His tone is full of mockery, causing me to step slightly closer with my sword. "What? Still scared of me?" He looks very pleased with himself. "All I did was make you _bleed_...What, had you never bled before then? Well, you will again tonight...Let's just say the Lannisters are out for blood, specifically yours...And out for what they said is 'rightfully theirs.'"

"GUARDS!" I don't have to shout loudly before two of my loyalest members of Winterfell's guard rush over.

"Lord Stark..." They bow low to the ground.

"Arise and take this man to the dungeons. Make sure there are four guards on him at _all_ times." I sheath my sword again, trying to regain focus on my original mission as I grip the lilies in my other hand.

"Yes, my Lord." They bind hands and take him towards the guard's quarters.

"I'll see you later, Janie! Tell the Lannisters I said hello!" I shudder as I rush on to the castle, trying to block out the words Hoyt said. _Maura's what they want...I need to see her and to know she's okay._

I run through the gathering hall, up the back staircase and towards my family's quarters, disregarding the people whom question what's wrong or simply address me in passing. After getting into our quarters, I rush all the way to our bedroom, throwing open the door to see Maura sitting in perfectly good condition at our desk. She looks over at me while putting down her make-up. "Jane...Oh you actually got me the lilies! I could have sworn you were just kidding." She stands to her feet, now dressed in her favorite gown that is sapphire to match my attire and very formal. Her hair is completely braided, coming over her shoulder. "You're out of breath...What's wrong, darling?" She walks over and takes the lilies from me, smelling them before going to put them in a vase. I cannot even speak, walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist, breathing in her scent and trying to calm down.

"Jane, you're scaring me..." She wraps her arms firmly around me, pulling her head back to stare at me until I answer her.

"I just...I ran into Hoyt on my way back from the outer wall..." She frowns instantly, bringing her hand up to my cheek. I place my hand over it, closing my eyes and continuing. "H-He mentioned the Lannisters and that they were out for my blood and what was rightfully theirs...I just got so scared that something had happened to you _again_ and that I was unable to protect you _again_ and-"

"Hush now..." Maura kisses my lips endearingly. "I'm _fine._ Nothing's wrong with me, the Lannisters have left Winterfell...Everything's _fine._" Our lips press together once more as I seek to be filled with Maura's comforting and peaceful spirit. When she detects that I'm feeling much more at ease, she smiles and cutely voices another statement. "And I love these lilies...almost as much as my beautiful bride."

I give in to her playfulness. "Almost?"

She nods. "Almost. Not quite, though...Say, not that I do not love the fact that I am getting to enjoy your presence right now, isn't there somewhere that you need to be...since you're the Lord of Winterfell...I mean, I'm just guessing, but-"

"Oh shit, Maura, court!" She laughs hysterically as I kiss her goodbye, rushing over to the door and throwing it open. I look back at her once more before running down the hallway, still hearing her laughter echoing behind me.


End file.
